


Little Death

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, Michael Myers/Reader smut, Oral, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: Michael Myers fucks you. Seriously, DO NOT READ THIS if you are uncomfortable with sex, because this is all that this oneshot is!Also that choking though wheeeew





	Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning, this is super duper smutty and erotic, might be too much for you to handle.

“God yes, don’t stop!” You gasped with closed eyes, mouth open in ecstasy, your legs shaking. You were so close to orgasm you could taste it. Then she stopped. She lifted her head from between your legs and sat up, fumbling around in the dark.

“Fuck.” She whispered as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket, sliding her finger across the buzzing screen. “Hey, mom.”

You sighed, leaning your head back against the bed pillows. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Your disappointment was immeasurable and your night was ruined. 

“I’ve gotta go.” Olivia picked up her hockey mask from the floor, slipping it back over her face. “Mom’s pissed I’m still out this late.”

You nodded and pulled your panties back up over your legs, getting off the bed. The two of you had gone to a Halloween party and gotten carried away in the downstairs bedroom. The alcohol didn’t help. You were going to offer her a ride home but she left the room in such a hurry you didn’t have a chance to. “Alright.” You sighed, still angry, horny, and upset all at once. It sucks being left like that.

The reality that you were in a strangers bedroom suddenly became too real and weird so you picked up your black heels and dress. Your costume was last minute, a short black dress, black heels and some gothic jewelry, calling yourself a vampire. Two red dots on your neck were the only thing you could really use to justify your outfit. 

You hadn’t planned on going out but your friend Olivia said it would be fun. Well, she wasn’t wrong. You had fun up to this point. Sighing, you slipped your other shoe on you picked up your purse. “Who does that?” You muttered and stood back upright, stretching. You were still so wet and aching, it was a frustrating feeling. 

“Woah, holy shit!” You cursed when you finally saw the figure that stood in the doorway. It was a person that seemed to be literally seven feet tall wearing a dark blue mechanic suit and one of the most intimidating masks you'd ever seen. He stood there with a knife in his hand, fake blood dripping off of it. “That’s really good.” After the initial shock wore off you were able to appreciate the time he took into looking so horrifying. 

He didn’t say anything. His breathing echoed within his mask, steady deep breaths that were creating an awkward atmosphere. “You’re fucking tall too.” Instant turn on, obviously. You still got no response from him. You couldn’t help but get annoyed, and the ache between your legs was only making it worse. 

Screaming was heard from downstairs, which would have been normal for a Halloween party if not for how real they sounded. “The fuck’s going on down there?” You asked while you walked towards him. You were going to try to wiggle around him since it was obvious he didn’t want to move, but as you tried his arm shot out from its place at his side, his massive hand clasping around your throat. 

Scared? Turned on? You couldn’t figure out how you were feeling, a normal response would be horrified. But the fact that only five minutes ago you were seconds away from orgasm prevented you from being anything other than drowning in lust. The alcohol in your system supported that as well.

A strangled moan escaped your lips when you felt the blood swell in your head. ‘God yes.’ You thought while your knees threatened to give in under you. Your eyes rolled back into your head and you whimpered, your hands grasping at his.

This all confused him. Michael had no idea why you were getting off on this, but then it clicked. He had been watching the two of you for a while, at first planning to kill everyone in the house he could get his hands on, but two girls twisted up in each other was something completely foreign to him. His curiosity got the best of him and he watched for quite some time before Olivia left. He killed her downstairs and was going to do the same to you but the fact you were eager and hungry for more of what he saw tonight made him think twice.

Maybe this once. 

Your vision was starting to fade and it was beginning to be a bit much. Michael knew this was the point when people usually died and he wasn’t ready for that yet, so he loosened his grip. You gasped for air, running a hand through your hair to keep it out of your face. “Fuck.” You groaned through clenched teeth, looking up at him. “You know what you’re doing, huh?”

No, he didn’t. He had no idea what he was doing, but he imagined it was a lot like killing someone but without ending your life. With his hand still around your throat, he slammed the door shut and threw you against it. 

Your mind spun with chemicals, you had gotten so wet it was starting to trail down your legs. “Fuck, don’t hold back on me.” You breathed as his free hand roamed across the front of your dress. 

Michael obliged, his free hand pulling your dress up. He took his other hand away from your throat to show you that he wanted you to hold the hem of your dress up for him, and once you did he resumed his position of lightly choking you. 

Hot, rough fingers slowly slid up your thigh, savoring the feeling of how soft and tight your skin was. He could just feel the blood running through your legs. You moaned when he finally reached your panties. He wasn’t gentle when he ripped them off, almost making you fall from the force of him yanking them clean apart. The torn fabric fell around your ankles almost poetically. There was no warning, no hesitation before he plunged his fingers inside you. It caught you off guard and you couldn’t help but shout, your hips jerking away from him. He didn’t like that at all. Deciding this position no longer suited him he led you by the neck to the bed, throwing you down on your stomach.

Your heart raced, adrenaline shooting through every single vein in your body. Who even was he? You hoped he didn’t have AIDS or anything. 

He gave you no time to change position before he was on you again. Two thick fingers forced their way inside you and he grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking your head back. ‘AIDS would be worth it.’ You thought as he spared you nothing, no time to adjust, no warnings, no questions. When you realized there was no going back on this, even if you wanted to, you became even wetter. Your potential orgasm from earlier crept up on you as he fucked you silly, his sandpaper knuckles barely grazing your clit. 

His fingers soon were removed from you, leaving you feeling more empty than when Olivia left. “No,” You started, turning over to see what his problem was. Oh. he had unbuttoned the bottom of the mechanic uniform, his dick making itself known as the scene stealer. How was someone that thick? And that fucking long? It was so massive you failed at first to notice all the dried blood and dirt that decorated the skin around him. He didn’t shave, either. But hey, you weren’t one to complain about body hair. Even if you were, you were far too horny to give a fuck about it.

He grabbed your hair and pulled you forward. You almost fell off the bed but you grabbed onto his clothing and braced yourself against his stomach with open palms. 

Apparently, you were taking too long so he grabbed your jaw and forced his thumb past your lips. You took the hint and opened your mouth. Not expecting him to shove his entire cock down your throat you choked, struggling to produce saliva. That didn’t stop him, he didn’t care at all. He fucked your throat hard and fast, the tip of his cock ramming against the back of your throat. You knew you’d have a sore throat for a long time after that. 

Moaning in protest, you tried to push him away from you but he was as immovable as a concrete statue. This had gone south fast, for you at least. You weren’t the biggest fan of giving oral to anyone who didn’t have a vagina because, to be frank, sperm tastes like bitter shit. It was one of the worst things ever. But it seemed tonight luck was on your side, Michael pulled out. 

“You almost killed me there.” You gasped for breath, wiping away the spit on your chin. 

He couldn’t care any less. He picked you up from your knees and grabbed you firmly by the back of your neck, unintentionally digging his fingers into a weak spot. You cried out and grabbed his hand, moving it away from the spot while he shoved you back against the door, this time with your front pressed flush against the wood. 

Even through his mask, you could feel his hot breath on your neck, every hair on your body standing up. Quicker than you expected the tip of his cock pressed against you, still wet from your mouth. He was so thick that you found yourself almost praying he would go slow at first. You whimpered softly, shaking with anticipation when you felt him push his way inside you. 

A shriek that sounded very much like a scream pushed its way out of your throat as he suddenly thrust into you deeply, burying himself fully between your legs. There were no words in any human languages to describe the way you felt. You could sum it up in a few, but they did it shame. You came then and there, your walls squeezing his cock as your orgasm rippled through your entire body like shock waves. You groaned and grabbed his hands to lead them to your throat.

Your orgasm sent Michael into a state of being he had never in his life experienced before. He wrapped both hands around your throat and moved slowly, savoring every single twitch you made around his cock. He couldn’t control himself for long and soon was thrusting into you roughly. Your body was pushed flat against the door from the weight of him coupled with his inhuman strength. It didn’t take long before you were ready again and you arched your back, pushing yourself against him to meet his thrusts. 

To your disappointment you could tell he was nearing his orgasm, his thrusts quicker as well as harder. And when men orgasm they rarely even consider satisfying your own needs. You grabbed his hands and squeezed. He took the hint a little too well and his hands tightened, cutting off all circulation. The feeling was all you needed and coupled with the force behind Michael’s hips, you found yourself orgasming again. 

Your body twisted against his. The rough feeling of his clothing brushing against your warm skin was almost comforting. You didn’t even notice his hands were getting tighter, your eyes were closed so you had no idea you were close to losing your vision. He pulled you flush against him and came into you, not even realizing how limp you had become. You had blacked out after your orgasm, unable to fight the warm heavy pull of unconsciousness.

He took some time to recover from whatever the fuck just happened. Michael thought a lot, it was one of his only pass times. But he had no idea what to do now, so he let your body slide out of his grasp and onto the floor, pulling himself together as quickly as he could before leaving.


End file.
